


andskoti dulbúinn sem engill

by sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, Other, Restraints, Smut, Sub Elliott, fairly simple nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: andskoti dulbúinn sem engill - a devil disguised as an angel(aka Hound is a little shit and wants to watch Elliott squirm).
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	andskoti dulbúinn sem engill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftSwagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/gifts).



> consider following me on tumblr! my url is literally @miragehound

They’d been together for a long while now, and ever since their first time a few months before, the pair of them were almost insatiable. It was always simple sex, just different positions, different places around Elliott’s apartment. In his bed, on a table, couch, floor, shower. But again, it was all normal. Nothing wrong with that! Elliott certainly enjoyed it, and definitely enjoyed the sounds he could get out of Hound. But, they never seemed to want more than that, which was perfectly fine. However, he didn’t expect them to want to try something new.

 _‘Trust me,’_ they said. _‘I want to try something new,’_ they said. Elliott had blindly agreed, more than willing to see what Hound had in mind. Although, he didn’t expect it to involve him naked, blindfolded, and his hands tied together and hooked to the headboard. Was he against it? Not necessarily, but he was very disappointed that he couldn’t see what Hound had in mind. Well, he knew so far that he was in the position they had in mind, but he wanted to know what else they had planned.

Shifting around on the bed, afraid of where they were standing around him, what devious look they must have on their face, he laughed nervously. Meanwhile, Hound, still in at least their sports bra and boyshorts, took in the sight before them. It took a lot to not get suddenly giddy with the power they now had. After all, they now get to cause whimpers from him. Give him a taste of his own medicine, per se.

“So, uh,” he began, laughing once more. “Are you planning on starting soon?” The question was more concerned than impatient, and just made Hound chuckle in response. They shushed him, moving to kneel on the side of the bed. A hand reached out, running down his chest, stopping just short of his waistline. Already, he whined, having hoped for a touch.

“So impatient,” they murmured. Hound’s hand went to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek lovingly. “Maybe I just want to admire you. I don’t often get free roam of your body, _elskan_.”

Their low voice, their melodic accent, god it was already enough to arouse him. How can he get so turned on by a voice? Especially when they spoke with such a commanding tone. He gulped, his breathing already getting heavy.

Their fingertips ran down his chest, outlining his abs. He bit his lip, muscles tensing at the sensation. He was admittedly a bit annoyed, but he knew if he said anything else, this would probably just take longer. But, god, was it torture not being able to at least see. He tried to relax, but his cock already twitched, hardening at the attention—or lack thereof. Already he was getting desperate.

Hound just smiled to themself, leaning down to kiss at his neck. Their leg swung over his hips, their own heat hovering over his length, barely skimming past it as they shifted to get more comfortable. He groaned, face grimacing as his hips bucked into theirs, trying to get some friction. They laughed lightly, deciding to allow him that much. Their lips trailed down slowly, sucking softly at his skin. His fresh scent was comforting, and often just added to their own experience. Being this close to him was always so nice. Now they just had the added bonus of causing him to break.

Right now, their plan was simple. They wanted him hard for their next step, which they knew wouldn’t be hard to make happen. He was already pretty much there. Hound moved farther down, lips kissing at his hips, hands massaging. It was a shame their hands weren’t as soft as his, but he really didn’t mind. He was enjoying it regardless.

Since he’d been so patiently quiet now, they decided to start their next step. They settled between his legs, a hand reaching out to take his cock in their hands. Just that alone was enough to make him moan, a grin coming across their face. The strokes started slow, almost agonizingly slow. They could see his usual pout on his lips, the one he got when they weren’t giving him enough attention. It was cute, desperate. Hound didn’t have all that much knowledge or experience before dating Elliott, but they found out a lot of things about themself. Namely that they liked to be in control, even if he thought he was. They knew how to push his buttons, what he called ‘being bratty.’ But, they saw how flustered he got, even when he claimed he was the top, that he was in control.

Their strokes gained speed, and his body lurched lightly. Their proud little smile grew, loving that they had easily made him so sensitive. His moans were needy, something that Hound had never quite heard before. His usual moans were, how one might describe, ‘manly.’ The kind that a man would make when trying to fit into a certain mold when it came to sex. He was never quiet, but his moans were never as whimpery as this. It was obvious that this all was doing something to him, unlocking a door that he had previously hidden from Hound, perhaps.

His knees bent, since Hound had given him that freedom, head rolling back as their thumb applied pressure to the underside of his cock. His hips bucked greedily up into their hand, his sounds getting louder and even needier. Hound took the chance to lean down, tongue swirling slowly around the tip, causing a hitch in Elliott’s breath. Their mouth slid on, only going as far as the head, sucking just hard enough to clearly drive the man insane.

They could tell he was already close, they could taste it. But, they wanted to hear more of his sweet, little moans. They felt powerful, being able to control it. So, right before the clear peak of his orgasm, they stopped. Hound pulled away, moving to kiss at his hip, trying to hide the amusement they had when they heard him whine.

“God, Hound, please don’t do this to me—“ His voice was almost a whisper, but it wasn’t his usual husky tone. In fact, it was more whiney, almost childlike. The sound of it caused Hound to bite their lip, the power from the control going straight to their core.

“But, you sound so pretty begging for me, _ástin minn_.” They continued to kiss and nibble at the soft skin on his hip bone, fingertips dragging down his torso once again. Elliott shuddered, trying so hard to contain himself. This continued on for a few minutes, until Hound decided to take hold of his cock again.

They edged him a few times more, relishing in Elliott’s whines and pleading. He looked flushed, desperate. All red and blushing, lips parted as he panted for breaths to keep himself composed. He was trying so hard not to give Hound what they wanted, but he was truly doing an awful job. Every sound he made, every twitch and motion, it all sent chills through their body, causing their heat to pulse even more.

They didn’t let him cum, just to see that cute pout on his lips. No, they had another plan. Hound moved from between his legs, up to his side. Their hand reached out, removing his blindfold. He looked dazed, and even more puzzled that he could suddenly see. Just to give him some reprieve, they leaned down, lips locking to his neck, focusing on his pulse point. Another moan passed his lips, and they were sent into heaven.

When Hound pulled away again, Elliott whimpered. But, they had good reason to. They moved to pull off the sports bra, letting their boy shorts slide down their legs. His breath hitched. Seeing them bare was always a delight. Full view to memorize and admire their toned muscles, their beautiful and story-filled scars. Elliott swore he could stare at them for eternity and be happy.

However, seeing them swing their leg over his hips again, he was brought back to the matter at hand. They left him no break as they took hold of him again. Sliding him into them, his moan was much louder than theirs. His sensitivity was through the roof, and he felt he could die just at the feeling of their warm walls. They took no time in rocking their hips against him, rolling them just how they knew he liked it.

Watching them ride his cock had his mind all foggy. Usually in this position, he was able to hold onto their hips, guide them. But, he was vulnerable. He had no way to roam their body, with his hands tied above his head. Their lewd moans made it worse. They made him want to roll them over and fuck them to their heart’s content. But, he couldn’t.

“Hound… _aah,_ please— _please_ let me touch you. I’ll do anything.”

“No,” they replied sternly, hips only starting to move faster. This just pulled another loud whine from his throat, his head rolling back. “I want you to watch me ride you. I want you to feel me, and I want you to focus on that. Nothing else.”

He whimpered, unable to really think about anything _but_ their cunt on his cock. They felt so fucking good. Elliott had thought of it so often, but they felt perfect on him. Together they felt like a finished puzzle, so wonderfully made and carved for each other. It was an intense feeling, but he loved it nonetheless.

Hearing them whine, he realized they had started to rub at the sensitive nub of their heat. Just the sight of that caused his orgasm to come on quicker. But, he wanted to hold it off, he wanted to keep it from coming, just so he could see them scream. That was, until, Hound made eye contact with him.

“Elliott. _Sæti_. Cum for me, Elliott. Show me you’re mine.”

Their voice was breathy and whiney, and he had a sudden need and urge to oblige whatever they asked for. It didn’t take long for that coil of heat in his lower abdomen to spring, a yell erupting from him that Hound had never heard before. They wanted to hear that again. Gods, they wanted to hear it every night.

But, they knew better. They knew he would be tired. So, instead, they rubbed themself and rolled their hips against his through his orgasm, enjoying the feeling of his cum filling them. It easily sent them into their own peak, a strained whine leaving them as their hips twitched in desperation. Finally, they stopped, taking a few breaths in before shakily pulling off of him.

They reached up to undo his restraints, which he was clearly happy for. They tried to move to the bathroom to get a rag to clean them both off, but he was surprisingly too quick. He rolled over and grabbed their hips, pulling them onto the bed. They yelped, but allowed him to do so. After all, they could easily take him over if they wanted to. And he knew this, but he also knew they were a sucker for affection.

Rolling to face him, their hand reached up to push some hair out of his face. He sheepishly dove into their neck, arms wrapping tightly around them. Both of their breathing was heavy, so they stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying their comfort.

Elliott finally broke the silence, his voice quiet. He pulled away from their neck, eyes shifting from their face to a picture on the wall. Hound could tell he was embarrassed.

“T-Thank you for that, by the way.”

“Of course. I hope you enjoyed it.”

“I...yeah, yeah. I really enjoyed it.” He gulped, finally managing to make eye contact. He was red in the face, and he smiled a bit nervously. “Maybe…maybe we can do that again sometime? Or something… like that.”

Hound laughed, raising an eyebrow. They leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead, trying to reassure his worries. They were always good at that.

“Whenever you’d like. You’re too pretty to say no to.”

**Author's Note:**

> elskan - darling
> 
> ástin minn - my love
> 
> sæti - sweetie


End file.
